


Admiration

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/M, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting. So much flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/)**sage**. ♥ For the prompt: The Weathergirls, It’s Raining Men, "Tall, blonde, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean"

"Murmurs of admiration at Buck's splendid appearance went up," Caroline read with great relish. She was sitting on the sofa, leaning back against Bob, and with her feet on Buck's lap at the sofa's other end. "He was in perfect condition, without an ounce of superfluous flesh, and the one hundred and fifty pounds that he weighed were so many pounds of grit and virility."

Buck's face was turning a bit red, and Bob was positively giggling beside her. "He's a bit more than a hundred and fifty pounds, though, don't you think?" Bob said.

Caroline nodded, trying to keep a straight face herself. "All _grit and virility_ , though."

Buck narrowed his eyes at her, and then grabbed hold of her foot and tickled it. Caroline let out an undignified high-pitched yelp, and _Call of the Wild_ went flying from her hands. She tried to scramble backwards, but Bob, the traitor, put his arms around her to hold her still.

"Aiieee! You stop that or I'm going to kick you where it hurts!"

Buck let go her foot, and Caroline snatched her feet to herself. "You're going to pay for that," she muttered darkly to Bob.

"Oh come on," Bob said, grinning. "You were asking for it."

"So were you. Aren't you going to take revenge on him?" she asked Buck.

Buck glanced speculatively at Bob. "Maybe I'll save it up. I happen to know where he's very ticklish."

Oh, _really_. Caroline inched her feet cautiously towards Buck again and tucked them under his thigh.

Someday soon, she was going to have to really talk with Bob about all the flirting going on here. She was pretty sure not all of it involved her.


End file.
